Amor verdadeiro é para sempre
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Até onde nossa alma pode nos levar quando o assunto é esse sentimento tão confuso chamado amor? Depois de séculos: Capitulo 04 on
1. Prólogo MILO

**Amor verdadeiro é para sempre**

**Prólogo**

**MILO**

 Mais uma vez as lagrimas escorriam por minha face, por que isso sempre acontecia???

 Por que papai não poderia ser um pouco mais atencioso, bondoso e, principalmente, compreensivo?

 Mas não, sempre que aprontava alguma coisa séria, tinha que torcer para que não descobrisse, se não, apanhava e de pendendo da gravidade da situação, ele chegava até mesmo a me surrar.

 Suspirei profundamente, meus peitos ainda doíam da pancada que havia levado, há apenas alguns minutos atrás, e meus braços me envolvem num abraço, gesto esse que me passa mais confiança, carinho, amor...

 A lembrança do rosto de minha mãe fez com que as lagrimas caíssem com mais força, ela sempre esteve do meu lado, mas agora, depois de sua morte, estava definitivamente sozinho, ou isso era o que eu pensava.

 O destino às vezes gosta de brincar com nossos corações.

 O Sol se esconde lentamente atrás da enorme cidade que se encontra aos meus pés, adoro o mirante onde me encontro, fora o ultimo lugar que visitei com minha mãe.

 Mais ninguém o conhece, pois fora uma descoberta de mamãe, o caminho é complicado e difícil, muito fácil de se perder nele e sair do outro lado da montanha, nessas horas agradeço minha memória fotográfica.

 Como não há segurança não é muito bom se aproximar da borda, mas eu me aproximo de lá mesmo assim.

 Poderia me matar, era só pular da li e adeus vida, escola, "papai"... e me encontraria novamente com a única pessoa que realmente se preocupou comigo: mamãe...

 Mas ao mesmo tempo em que essa idéia me passa pela cabeça, algo me diz para não cometer tal ato, não sei ao certo, mas sempre escutei dizer que estamos nesse mundo para cumprir uma grande tarefa, e a minha ainda não havia chego, então para que fugir dela?

 Olhei para baixo e algo me chamou a atenção, uma flor nascia ao meu lado, mas não existia flores naquele local, como uma nascia assim do nada?

 Sorri ao contemplá-la, as belezas da natureza são mais belas quando estão nela, assim como a flor que lutava para nascer ali, eu também iria lutar, mas para agüentar e transpassar todos os obstáculos que aparecessem em meu caminho.

 Para isso, irei me fechar dentro de mim e não permitirei que mais ninguém se aproxime, meu coração não vai mais sentir dor, raiva ou tristeza, esses serão sentimentos esquecidos, a partir de agora irei viver intensamente cada dia de minha vida, pularei sem medo de me ferir, estou entregue a vida e o que ela me oferecer aceitarei sem medo algum.

 Se por causa disso entrar em mais problemas, pouco me importam, isso também será um obstáculo a ser vencido.

 Preparei-me para tudo, mas para fazer tal ato, resolvi trancafiar bem no fundo de meu coração um sentimento muito importante: o amor.

 Nessa vida inteira nunca havia amado alguém, falo de amor carnal, pois amava minha mãe e meu pai, mesmo ele me tratando dessa maneira, ele também já foi muito carinhoso comigo. E se depender, acho que nunca amarei.

 Amor... palavra que não entendo o seu significado, e não compreendo sua existência, mas meu coração talvez provasse desse sentimento, algum dia.

 Olhei mais uma vez para o resto do que foi o Sol, se estava disposto a começar uma vida diferente,assim seria.

 Enxuguei as ultimas lagrimas que rolaram por meu rosto e me virei para voltar para o local onde chamo de lar, tendo a certeza de que a encontraria vazia.

 Muitos problemas para um jovem de dezesseis anos? Talvez, mas quem disse que a vida é boa para todos? Afinal não estamos aqui para aprender? E só aprendemos depois de muitos erros, mas precisamos errar para continuar. E sinto que ainda não cometi todos os erros que posso.

 Afinal, não estou começando a viver agora?

**Continua**

  Oisss!!!

 Estou eu cá com outra fic!!!

 Dessa vez falando mais abertamente de amor, espírito, almas... coisas que adoro!!! Novamente essa é uma AU, que se passa numa cidade normal, num tempo normal, com jovens não tão normais assim...afinal é o Milo e o Kamus.

 Irei escrevê-la de uma maneira que nunca tentei, primeira pessoa... espero que fique boa.

 Bem, até o próximo capitulo!!!

 Bjinhus

 Harumi

Maio de 2004


	2. Capitulo 01 MILO

**Amor verdadeiro é para sempre**

**Capitulo 01**

**MILO**

Acordei com o barulho do despertador, por mim o tacaria na parede e boa noite, mas infelizmente tive que me levantar e começar a me arrumar para aturar mais um dia de aula.

Calça jeans e camisa branca, meu uniforme para a batalha, mas estava sem uma camisa branca dessa vez, será que hoje é o dia de tudo acontecer?

Decidi-me por uma camisa azul, e assim me troquei o mais rápido possível, esta frio e tirar a roupa é uma tortura terrível.

Fui tomar meu café. Ta, café não é a melhor palavra para descrever o que irei comer, mas já dá para se ter uma noção. Algumas bolachas recheadas e coca cola, descrevem melhor o que estou comendo. Por que não preparo algo melhor para comer?? Simples, iria demorar demais e quero sair antes que meu pai se levante, está muito difícil suporta-lo nos últimos dias.

Posicionar-me na frente do espelho e começar pentear os longos fios dourados que caiam em minhas costas era o segundo passo. Adoro passar horas cuidando de meu cabelo, junto com meus olhos azuis são as partes de meu corpo que mais gosto.

Sai de casa e o Sol começa a raiar, como está frio aqui fora!!! O moletom que uso parece que não é o suficiente, correr seria uma boa, além de ser exercício também me esquento um pouco.

Ainda bem que não moro muito longe da escola, não agüentaria nem mais um minuto na rua, e não penso duas vezes antes de entrar no acolhedor prédio do colégio.

Incrivelmente, em vez dos alunos estarem todos dentro de suas salas, tentando se esquentar, muitos estão no pátio conversando com os amigos. Não tenho a mínima vontade de ficar num desses grupos e vou direto para minha sala me aninhar em meu lugar.

Realmente não entendo o que se passa na mente de cada um, o que as pessoas vêm em necessitar das outras? Já faz um ano dês de que decidir me aventurar sozinho e nesse tempo aprendi que para viver não precisamos de mais ninguém somente de você mesmo e de vontade.

Estava perdido em meus pensamentos quando o sinal da entrada tocou. Não era surpresa para mim os alunos demorarem a entrar na sala, mas hoje foi diferente, em menos de dois minutos já estavam todos sentados em seus lugares e a explicação disso foi simples, o diretor se encontrava na porta da sala.

Eu gosto do diretor de minha escola, um rapaz de 28 anos com longos cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis claríssimos, muito lindos que fazem concorrência com os meus, mas acima disso tudo o que me admira nele é que ele é uma das poucas pessoas com quem converso, e posso dizer que mantenho certa amizade com ele. Amizade que fui meio forçado no começo, mas que me mostrou como existe uma pessoa bondosa atrás da aparência seria e responsável de um diretor pedagógico.

"Fiquem calmos, não estou aqui para passar bronca na sala..." o diretor começou, essa era a maneira dele de descontrair "Na verdade vim informar de que essa sala terá um novo aluno"

Um novo aluno a essa altura do ano? Dificilmente as escolas aceitavam alunos novos na metade do ano letivo, por que isso agora?

"Ele é filho de um grande pacifista da ONU e irá estudar com vocês durante um tempo indeterminado." o diretor falava tudo muito calmamente e observava a reação da sala.

"Mas diretor Saga, quem é esse jovem?" uma das alunas perguntou erguendo o braço para ser notada.

"Estava esperando por isso...por favor, entre." Saga disse olhando para a porta, um jovem de minha idade entrou e ficou ao lado do diretor. "Este é Kamus, ele é francês, mas sabe nosso idioma muito bem."

Meu coração falhou uma batida e não consegui tirar os olhos do jovem. Os lisos cabelos ruivos chegavam aos ombros e contrastavam perfeitamente com os olhos castanho avermelhados, uma cor muito exótica, meio amendoados.As roupas perfeitamente escolhidas, uma jaqueta preta sobre uma cacharrel vinho que combina com as calças.

"Kamus se sentara ao lado de Milo, pois é o único lugar vago da sala. Espero que todos vocês se dêem bem." Ele disse antes de se retirar da sala e dar lugar para o professor da primeira aula.

Ninguém falou com Kamus, ele se dirigiu quieto e silencioso para a carteira ao meu lado e se sentou, deixando que o professor comesse a aula.

Incrivelmente não consegui me concentrar, mesmo química sendo uma de minhas matérias favoritas. A todo o momento tentava olhar para o lado, queria ver os olhos avermelhados novamente.

Minha oportunidade surgiu quando o professor passou uma lista de exercícios. Nunca gostei de sentar corretamente na carteira, vivo me virando, me remexendo até achar uma posição confortável. Sentei-me de lado e fiquei de frente para o jovem que agora se senta na única carteira vaga da sala, ou melhor na ex-ultima. Kamus estava concentrado no que fazia e nem percebeu que eu me virei para olhá-lo, não propositalmente,mas consegui me concentrar depois de fazer tal ato.

Estava tão concentrado, em Kamus não na lição, que meu estojo acabou caindo, fazendo um grande barulho. Fiquei envergonhado, mas me agachei para recolher minhas canetas. Já no final, quase que deixo tudo cair novamente, Kamus segurava minhas ultimas três canetas e as entregava para mim.

"O- Obrigado..." disse pegando novamente minhas canetas, ato esse que fez com que meus dedos tocassem nos dele, esse pequeno toque fez com que me arrepiasse todo.

"De nada." ele me disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e voltou para seu lugar.

Por que faz com que meu coração se sinta tão perturbado? Nunca me aconteceu tal coisa, por que agora?

O que Kamus tem que me chama tanta atenção? Ele entrara em meu coração?

Mas ele não fez praticamente nada... apenas, apareceu.

Será que esses são os primeiros passos para o amor?  

**Continua**

Oisss!!!

 Já to com o primeiro capitulo!!! Festa!!!!

 Bem, o Kamus acabou de aparecer..ele vai ser muito importante a parti de agora.

 Deixa-me fazer uma pequena nota: Quem está narrando é o Milo, os nomes dos capítulos são os nomes do narrador, então nesse capitulo e no prólogo foi o Milo, nos próximos o narrador ira mudar, ok??

 A todos que me mandaram       obrigada!!!!

 Keiko Maxwell

 Junho de 2004      


	3. Capitulo 02 KAMUS

**Amor verdadeiro é para sempre**

**Capitulo 02**

**KAMUS**

Respirei profundamente, já deveria ter me acostumado em mudar de escola, mas é sempre a mesma coisa: fico nervoso e só me acalmo depois de me sentar no meio dos outros alunos.

Por que não gosto dessas mudanças? Simples, fico parecido com uma exibição zoológica: todos olham para você e você não pode fazer nada.

Que seja assim de novo, dessa vez irei ficar pouco tempo, então isso não deve me incomodar.

Escutei o diretor me chamando, um rapaz jovem, mas, que passa experiência e confiança para quem conversa com ele.

Segui e me sentei em meu lugar, ninguém me perguntou nada, pelo contrário, todos ficaram em profundo silêncio. E assim foi até o sinal do intervalo.

Uma grande roda de alunos se aproximou de mim e logo uma chuva de perguntas, que parecia não ter fim, desabou sobre minha cabeça.

"Você é francês mesmo?"

"Que olhos lindos... são vermelhos, não são?"

"Alguém já falou que você é muito bonito?"

"Você pratica algum esporte?"

E muitas outras perguntas dessa maneira me foram feitas.

Observei que todos os alunos da sala estavam a minha volta, ou quase todos. Um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis se recusava a vir me perguntar algo. Eu sei seu nome: Milo... E a alguns momentos atrás eu o havia ajudado a recolher as canetas que haviam caído de seu estojo.

"Não perca seu tempo com o Milo." Um jovem disse ao meu lado me chamando a atenção. Os sedosos cabelos aloirados chegavam aos ombros, os olhos azuis claros pareciam o fundo de uma calma piscina e uma pinta do lado esquerdo da face realçava a brancura da delicada pele. "Ele nunca se inturma com ninguém, vive sozinho em seu próprio mundo, e não se aproxima de ninguém."

"Você é...?" Minha pergunta ficou suspensa no ar, não gostei da maneira com que ele se referia a Milo.

"Aphodite, com todo o prazer." O jovem disse jogando os cabelos displicentemente para trás e esticando a mão em um comprimento.

"Deveria medir suas palavras, elas são a arma mais poderosa de um ser humano." Disse ignorando sua mão estendida. Não desejo me mostrar superior a ninguém, mas como filho de um pacifista, não posso admitir que falem assim de outra pessoa.

Minha atitude pareceu impressionar todos os alunos, deveria ser a primeira vez que alguém ignorava o jovem mais 'bonito' da escola. Beleza não é tudo na vida, meu orgulho e meu senso de justiça sempre falaram mais alto do que outra coisa em meu ser.

"Você não sabe qual é a arma mais poderosa do ser humano... mas essa sua atitude lhe custara caro." Ouvi Aphodite me dizer isso e se afastar de perto de mim, eu estou errado em minha colocação? Acho que não, mas não me importo com o que os outros achem de mim.

A discussão só não continuou por causa do sinal de volta para as salas, o que fez com que todos os alunos voltassem para seus determinados lugares. Respirei fundo e apoiei a cabeça em minhas mãos, com os ombros apoiados sobre a mesa, por pouco não perdi a calma e comecei com um sermão que cansaria até mesmo um padre, esse é o mal de ser filho de quem sou, aprendi algo com meu pai e não isso não nego. Logo o professor entrou na sala e as aulas recomeçaram.

Poderia estar presente de corpo na sala, mas minha alma estava muito longe daquele local. Pensei em como alguém poderia ser tão fútil ao ponto de só viver dos males dos outros, enquanto que a vida poderia ser tão maravilhosa.

Observei o jovem ao meu lado, por mais que ele se isolasse dos outros, senti que ele era o maior de todos daquela sala e, de certo modo, também era o mais bonito, pelo menos aos meus olhos. Sorri com meu próprio pensamento e quase fui de encontro ao chão. Assustei-me com o sinal da saída, teria que acostumar com ele rápido, antes que eu realmente beijasse o piso da sala. Agradeci por ninguém ter visto a cena, depois do que havia feito no intervalo, não precisava de mais um motivo para atormentar minha vida.

Peguei meu material e segui junto com os outros alunos para o portão da escola. Um rapaz usando um belíssimo terno preto, calça social da mesma cor, camisa branca e gravata azul se encontrava a minha espera. Um sorriso estampava seu rosto enquanto conversava animadamente com uma jovem de longos cabelos ruivos, mais brilhantes do que os meus, e olhos vermelhos que usava uma bela cacharréu branca, uma saia pregueada preta, meia-calça de lã branca e keds preto, a reconheci na mesma hora, afinal quem não reconheceria sua própria irmã gêmea? Observei como Gabrielle se tornava cada vez mais bela a cada dia que passava e ficava feliz ao saber que ela estava segura nos braços de Hyoga, um jovem de 20 anos, mas que já seguia uma carreira brilhante como futuro pacifista e que ama minha irmã acima de tudo.

"Kamus! Rápido, já fizemos Hyoga perder muito de seu tempo!" Gabrielle me chamou assim que conseguiu me avistar, às vezes a maneira espontânea de ser de minha irmã me colocava em situações bem constrangedoras.

Atendi ao pedido de Gabrielle e me apressei para seu lado, queria chegar em casa logo e a viagem prometia ser das melhores, afinal todos os momentos em que Gabrielle se encontrava com Hyoga eram dos mais divertidos. Não demorou muito e já estávamos os três dentro do carro preto das Nações Unidas.

"Como foi seu dia?" Gabrielle perguntou-me se virando para trás a fim de me ver do banco da frente.

"Podemos dizer que foi bem interessante." Disse sem nem ao menos desgrudar os olhos da paisagem que passava veloz pela janela do carro. "E o seu, foi bom?"

"Sim! Todos os alunos de minha sala são muito legais, mas ainda precisam viver mais... a única pena é que não pude ficar perto de Hyoga durante a manhã inteira." Gabrielle disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, me preparei para o que viria depois, Hyoga não gostava quando ela falava assim.

"Se você ficasse comigo a manhã toda, além do seu pai ficar bravo, não iria conseguir trabalhar." Hyoga respondeu sem desviar a maior parte de sua atenção do trânsito.

"Por que você não conseguiria trabalhar? Por acaso toda sua atenção ficaria concentrada em mim?" Gabrielle perguntou com uma voz de quem se acha um pouco superior, lógico que minha irmã jamais usaria esse tom de voz para qualquer pessoa.

"Não, não conseguiria trabalhar porque você ficaria me atrapalhando o tempo todo." O tom de voz de Hyoga era de quem brincava.

"Se é assim, não quero mais falar com você." Gabrielle disse e se emburrou, olhando de vez para mim e fazendo um bico enorme.

Não agüentei e cai na gargalhada, a cara de minha irmã era muito engraçada. Já estava esperando por algo do tipo, os dois sempre acabavam uma conversa dessa maneira, mas momentos depois estavam juntos novamente. Mal tinha acabado de me recuperar do meu ataque de risos e logo o carro parou, havíamos chego na grande casa que agora chamava de lar.

Assim que entrei, com minha irmã do lado, a empregada veio nos receber. Não fazia questão de tê-la em casa, mas por causa do cargo de meu pai, ela era mais do que necessária.

"Simone, o que tem pro almoço?? To morrendo de fome." Ouvi Gabrielle dizer enquanto se dirigia para seu quarto, no segundo andar da casa.

"Teremos salmão assado com ervas finas e sua mãe faz questão de que ambos os jovens se apresentem para almoçar às doze horas em ponto." Simone, a empregada, disse nos acompanhando até o pé da escada.

Subi logo atrás de Gabrielle, era melhor deixar o material no quarto e fazer o que tinha para fazer antes das doze horas, mamãe fica muito brava quando nos atrasamos para alguma coisa. Entrei em meu quarto e deixei meu material sobre a mesa de estudos, nem atrevi abri-la, depois do almoço veria os assuntos de escola. Saí logo em seguida e fui para a sala de jantar, não queria que mamãe ficasse brava comigo. Quando cheguei Gabrielle já estava sentada em seu lugar, na segunda cadeira da lado esquerdo da mesa, e batia a colher na taça com água.

"Pare com isso..." Disse me sentando em meu lugar, se tinha alguma coisa que me tirava do sério era quando ela começava a fazer barulhinhos irritantes mesmo ela sabendo disso. Como que para me irritar, ela continuou com o que fazia, mas acrescentando o barulho da faca na taça de suco. Respirei fundamente e iria brigar com ela se alguém não tivesse feito isso antes.

"Gabrielle por que você sempre tem que fazer tanto barulho?" A grave voz de meu pai se fez presente no aposento e minha irmã parou o que fazia na hora.

"Por que acho uma chatice ficar quieta... ainda mais quando posso tirar alguém do sério." Gabrielle disse e um enorme sorriso enfeitou seus lábios.

"Você se diverte me irritando, não?" Disse com um tom de provocação na voz.

"Só quero que você aprenda que a vida é muito mais do viver emburrado." Gabrielle me disse se acertando na cadeira e assumindo uma pose um pouco mais séria.

Logo Hyoga se sentou do meu lado e minha mãe ao lado de Gabrielle e o almoço foi servido. Passamos o almoço inteiro em silêncio, até a maneira de ser de Gabrielle mudava quando se sentava numa mesa com todos a sua volta. Ela se tornava mais seria e às vezes mostrava sua verdadeira face no meio da multidão. No final das contas ela tinha mais de meu pai em si do que eu.

Um rapaz sério, mas sempre com um sorriso sincero e confiável no rosto. Importava-se muito com as pessoas a sua volta e sempre preferia a conversa a o litígio. O longo cabelo castanho contrastava muito bem com os olhos levemente avermelhados, fico muito grato de ele ter passado essa forte característica para mim e para minha irmã, afinal além dos cabelos também vermelhos, nossos olhos era o que chamava a maior atenção.

Os cabelos vermelhos foram herdados de minha mãe, uma bela moça de traços suaves e corpo bem definido, que o único defeito é ser muito rígida e que espera que todos cumpram com o que geralmente pede ou às vezes impõem. Mas mãe mais amorosa do que ela ainda estou para conhecer. Sempre presente quando eu ou Gabrielle precisamos e também bem compreensiva.

Subi para meu quarto e me concentrei nas lições e revisões das várias matérias escolares. Por mudar muito de aula, se não me esforçar jamais conseguirei ser alguém na vida profissional. Mas muitas vezes meus estudos se complicavam. Pois nunca ficava tempo o suficiente em algum lugar para acompanhar uma sala durante um ano, mas quando estava em qualquer turma era um dos melhores alunos.

"Kamye, não quer estudar comigo? O Hyoga terá que voltar para o escritório agora e você sabe que não gosto de ficar sozinha." Gabrielle disse aparecendo na porta de meu quarto, os cadernos e livros sob o braço.

"Sim, entre. Mas é para estudar e não ficar brincando..."

"Você sabe que levo os estudos muito a sério, não gosto de vim com notas baixas. O papai fica muito bravo se isso acontecer."

"Certo... certo."

Gabrielle entrou e tentei me concentrar na matéria, mas sempre que começava algo me incomodava. A maneira como Milo olhou para mim na aula de química não permitia que me concentrasse, ficava me lembrando dele praticamente enfeitiçado por mim e algo me incomodava e muito. Refiz uma conta varias vezes e me assustei com isso, nunca fora de errar contas, exatas era uma das minhas áreas favoritas.

"Algo errado irmão?" Gabrielle perguntou-me assim que percebeu que eu apagava a mesma conta pela quinta ou quarta vez.

"Só estou meio desconcentrado, nada de mais." Disse sorrindo, minha irmã tem um foste sexto sentido e para ela perceber o que se passa com as pessoas que a cerca é algo fácil.

"Tem certeza Kamye? Não é sempre que você fica assim..." Ela disse se concentrando totalmente em mim, mais do que tudo Gabrielle se preocupava comigo.

"Assim como?"

"Assim, como cara de apaixonado, avoado... Kamye, você conheceu uma pessoa muito especial hoje, não conheceu?" Gabrielle me perguntou com cara de desconfiada, como sempre ela sabia do que se passava em minha alma melhor do que eu mesmo.

"Conhecer não é bem o termo, e se ele é especial, isso ainda não sei." Respondi falando a verdade, mal conversei com ele, como poderia saber o que ele era?

"Então permitirei que o tempo se encarregue de mostrar o valor dessa pessoa para ti." Ela sorriu e voltou a sem concentrar nas lições.

Agradeci intimamente, pois espero que eu controle meu destino a partir do inevitável e não do que minha irmã pressente.

Então que minha alma seja tome as decisões correta e que se for para me magoar, que seja de livre e espontânea vontade. Mas espero que nada disso seja preciso e que eu consiga decifrar a alma de Milo, sem força alguma.

**Continua**

Oisssss!!!!

Nossa demorei mais do que pensava para escreve esse capitulo, mas é que estou tão sem pique para escrever que complica um pouco. Também estou envolvida em mais duas fics, então fica mais complicado entrar em POV para continuar com essa daqui. Mas não irei abandoná-la, isso nunca.

Agradecimento a todos que tem acompanhado essa historia e que comentam, nem que seja para criticar ou fazer volume...e para os que não comentam também, afinal vocês leram isso daqui pelo menos...

Bjinhus

Keiko Maxwell

Agosto de 2004


	4. Capitulo 03 MILO

**Amor Verdadeiro é Para Sempre**

**Capitulo 03**

**MILO**

O caminho para casa foi longo, mais longo do que o normal. Meu coração não diminuía o ritmo, minha face tinha uma cor avermelhada muito forte e a imagem do novo aluno não saia de minha mente. Ahhhhhh! O que está acontecendo comigo?

Assim que cheguei em casa entrei em meu quarto e me joguei na cama, e fiquei... Até agora, quando ouço o baralho da chave na porta e a mesma se abrindo, meu pai chegara em casa, é melhor preparar algo para comer, antes que ele venha me atormentar.

Levantar da cama parece tão difícil, prefiro mil vezes ficar aqui pensando no que aconteceu hoje, do que me levantar e ir providenciar algo para comer, mas meu estomago diz totalmente o contrario. Antes de sair de meu quarto melhor melhorar um pouco o rosto e tentar tirar o vermelho do mesmo, meu pai só irá me atormentar se me ver dessa maneira.

Como sempre pareço que não existo para ele, pois passo em sua frente e o mesmo nem me cumprimenta. Melhor assim, ambos já nos acostumamos a suportar a presença do outro nos breves momentos em que estamos juntos sob o mesmo teto, e também só trocamos palavras quando essas são extremamente importantes.

Não demoro muito tempo na cozinha e saio com uma bandeja cheia de 'comidas saudáveis' por assim se dizer. Na verdade de saudável não tem nada, afinal uma grande e gorduroso hambúrguer não pode ser classificado como saudável. Mas mesmo assim, esse era o meu almoço. Não me lembro desde quando, mas já fazia muitos anos desde que provara uma verdadeira comida caseira e considerada saudável, eram raras as vezes que resolvia comer em algum restaurante que não fosse uma lanchonete ou qualquer outra de comidas rápidas.

Pude ver que o olhar que meu pai lançou ao meu almoço não foi dos melhores, lembro-me que antigamente ele vivia implicando comigo por causa disso, mas nos dias de hoje nem isso ele fazia mais, talvez também tivesse se cansado de se gastar comigo.

Entrei com a bandeja em meu quarto e comi lá mesmo, sentado na borda da janela observando o movimento da rua em frente a minha casa. Uma estranha sensação parecia me perseguir e a imagem do rosto de Kamus não saia de minha mente. Senti as faces avermelharem novamente e quase deixo meu prato cair do parapeito onde estava sentado. Deuses o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Sai de lá e me joguei sobre a cama, meu olhos apreensivos fitando o teto branco. Por que sentia aquela familiaridade com ele? Estava absorto em meus próprios pensamentos quando o barulho de alerta do celular quase me fez pular do lugar onde me encontrava. Peguei o pequeno aparelho para ler em sua tela que uma nova mensagem havia chego.

"_Que tal um encontro no parque para conversar-mos? Estou na frente da sua casa. Saga"_

Não esperei dois minutos e acenei pela janela indicando que já estava descendo. Peguei uma jaqueta qualquer sobre uma cadeira no meu quarto e desci as escadas rumo à porta da sala o mais rápido que consegui. Não deixaria aviso algum, meu pai melhor do que ninguém sabia que eu sempre voltava pra casa, por pior que ela fosse para mim.

Encontrei o diretor de minha escola sobre a moto preta dele me oferecendo um capacete da mesma cor, que não hesitei em pegar e colocando-o montar na garupa da moto, para me ver livre o mais rápido possível daquela casa que me aprisionara os pensamentos.

Passamos o caminho todo em silencio, mas após estacionar a moto e descermos dela, Saga se virou para mim com um sorriso sem igual e ofereceu para me pagar bolo com café. Sorri de volta e aceitei o convite, sendo puxado para uma doceria que ficava na frente do parque central da cidade. Onde fomos atendidos por uma bela moça e sentamos aguardando nossos pedidos.

"O que você quer conversar Saga?"

"Sua reação na sala ao ver o jovem Kamus..."

"Como!"

Minha cara deveria ser uma das melhores, pois, Saga que geralmente era um rapaz sério para assuntos sérios, se deu o direito a um sorriso. Como assim ele queria conversar sobre o meu comportamento? Não havia feito nada demais... Ou havia? Peguei-me pensando novamente no simples, singelo e sutil toque que nossas mãos deram a ele me ajudar. Tenho certeza que uma cor avermelhada subiu as minhas faces e por mais que quisesse não consegui esconde-las ou disfarçá-las.

"Não precisa se encabular, o assunto não chega a ser tão preocupante assim."

Ele se calou ao perceber que nossos pedidos acabavam de chegar e só continuou quando estávamos novamente a sós.

"Acho que você melhor do que ninguém servirá para o que quero."

"Como assim para o que você quer?"

Minha pergunta saiu calma, se bem o conhecia vinha algo ai por trás.

"Saga, deixe-me em paz, não quero arranjar encrenca na escola, só termina-la e tão pouco quero ter o apoio do diretor. Já tem boatos demais sobre a minha pessoa naquele lugar."

"Calma Milo. Não irei te apoiar em nada. Por acaso alguma vez já deixei de puni-lo quando realmente merecia? Não é só por sermos vizinhos que pegarei mais leve com você."

A colhe recém tirada de sua boca brilhava com o pouco de saliva que ficara nela, assim como seus olhos e isso me amedrontava.

"Mesmo assim Saga... Não quero."

"Milo, meu pedido é simples: preciso que um dos alunos dê suporte e ajude o nosso novato com as regras da escola. Não é nada demais."

"Resumindo: está pedindo para que eu seja babá do francês?"

"Não é bem isso, mas se quiser ver por esse lado."

"Não Saga! Eu... Ele... Ah, ele me aborrece."

"Não foi bem isso que sua cara dizia na hora em que falei que ele se sentaria do seu lado. Por favor Milo, não confiaria esse trabalho a mais ninguém, ainda mais por Kamus ser o filho de um grande pacifista."

Parei por um momento e analisei a situação, realmente não haveria mal algum naquilo e eu me encontrava em sério debito com Saga por todas as vezes que ele havia me dado abrigo após minhas brigas com meu pai. Não seria tão torturante assim, seria? Talvez, até pudesse fazer isso. Uma amizade. Creio que não machucaria ninguém, nem mesmo a mim. O que custa tentar?

"Esta certo Saga, eu faço isso. Mas será por você e não por ele."

"Sabia que você era a pessoa certa Milo."

"Ta ta..."

Não que fosse descaso meu, mas realmente não estava muito animado com essa idéia. Sentia que algo muito ruim aconteceria. Saímos da doceria e demos uma volta no parque, Saga falando sobre as coisas da escola, eu ouvindo e rindo com ele. Acho que devo ser o único aluno que sabe de quase todos os segredos da escola. Ter o diretor como vizinho era uma vantagem até. O resto da tarde fora agradável, até no momento em que Saga me deixara na porta de minha casa.

"Milo, não há problema mesmo?"

"Não Saga, não se preocupe."

Minha voz parecia de alguém que fora vencido em uma batalha ou algo do tipo, mas não estava me sentindo assim. Só me sentia meio... Vazio. Como sempre me sentia ao ter que rumar em direção ao interior de minha casa.

"Qualquer coisa, fale para mim. Não creio que Kamus possa ser um rapaz mal, mas nunca se sabe como o lobo vai se fantasiar."

"Está certo. Boa noite Saga"

Despedi-me com o coração pesado, sim adorava passar momentos como esse ao lado de Saga, para mim ele fazia o papel que meu pai não cumpria a muito tempo e isso me agradava, me dava a sensação de estar vivo, a sensação de ser querido.

Passei o resto da noite pensando no assunto. Fazer amizade com alguém, me reaproximar das pessoas, ter um novo amigo... Será que tudo isso seria muito difícil? E o que era aquele maldito sentimento que fazia minhas faces ficarem rubras toda vez que pensava no estrangeiro? Tampei meu rosto com um dos vários travesseiros que usava pra dormir em minha cama de casal e adormeci com a estranha sensação de que estava pisando em um caminho diferente daquele que havia escolhido um ano atrás.

Estava voltando a me arriscar...

**Continua**

Oiss...

Peço mil desculpas pela demora com todas as minhas fics e continuações, mas o ano de 2005 não foi um ano muito agradável para mim. Passei por dificuldades em casa e pessoais e isso fez com que eu entrasse numa crise de criação. Espero que todos aqueles que sempre acompanharam minhas fics me desculpem por esse descaso e agora em 2006 espero conseguir voltar com alguma força e que Deus queira que termine minhas sagas esse ano, pois sei que já torturei demais todos vocês.

Bjinhus

Keiko Maxwell

Janeiro de 2006


End file.
